1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pre-amplifier for a receiver, and more particularly to a pre-amplifier capable of pre-amplifying an input differential voltage pair with full-swing common-mode voltage range.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional pre-amplifier for a receiver is used to pre-amplify an input differential voltage pair to pull a digital signal high or low. When the common-mode voltage of the input differential voltage pair is too low or too high, the conventional pre-amplifier incorrectly outputs the digital signal, with the result that the post stage of the receiver malfunctions. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a pre-amplifier for a receiver with a full-swing common-mode voltage range.